The Immortal Collision
by Tainted Rose Wings
Summary: Time has changed him into a being of higher power. He created Middle-Earth but for many centuries he'd been asleep. That sleep is interrupted when the Ring is awakened and the fellowship begin their journey. He joins them in hopes of guiding them in destroying it. However he has other motives as underneath the war is a darker one. Will he succeed or will he lose something precious?
1. Prologue

Title: The Immortal Collision

Warnings: OOCness, violence, gore, language, etc.

Pairings: AragornxArwen, LegolasxHarry

Disclaimer: I neither own Harry Potter nor LOTR. All claims go to their prospective owners.

Author's Note: Decided to try my hand at another Harry Potter crossover. Hope you all enjoy!

**Editted!** Sooooo its been brought to my attention that yes. Things are different here than in the original LOTR. Namely the istari. There will be quite a many things that will not match up to LOTR series or the Hobbit because I need it to align with my storyline. A little farther down the storyline you will see why they were not named Istari and were created from Mortal man. There is a method behind my madness; trust in the fact that I would never butcher Tolkien's beautifully created storyline.

Prologue

Immortal. Godly. Sacred. Master of Death. All were merely words that described what he had become over the countless centuries as he watched civilization fall and rebuild. He watched worlds end and begin anew. He'd been worshipped and hated, revered and feared. However, for the countless centuries he had not been loved since his first life. He was now as ancient as time and death was now only an old friend who came to collect those he cherished when it was there time. He had changed much over the centuries, maybe not so much in appearance but in ways of thinking. Knowledge and wisdom had opened new pathways and instead of the troubled young man he'd once been, now stood a serene celestial being that overflowed with love and compassion. Impossibly emerald eyes flashed once in a while as he watched another world fall and another grow in its place. He'd detached himself from the world, choosing to only watch and guide when necessary. He'd grown a few inches, reaching a satisfying five feet nine inches compared to humans. His hair was dark ebony that was tousled and fell in waves, reaching his ears. His once tanned skin was now an ethereal white, almost like snowy mountain tops. His ears were slightly pointed, only enough as to not be mistaken for human nor elf but something else entirely.

He watched as the world slowly created itself, watched as plants slowly grew and animals evolved from germs and bacteria. He smiled to himself when he felt Mother Nature and Father Time as well as Sister Magic brush against him lovingly. They were welcoming him into a new life, a new world and usually he would decline but they whispered words of sweetness and love unlike usual. He frowned and he heard the underlying chuckles of Chaos as he slipped into the folds of this new world. Remember what happened the last time his uncle was allowed reign of a world he decided maybe it was time for him to be more involved in family affairs. Maybe now, years after he became what he was from being human it was time for him to usher in a new age of beings. With that thought in mind he smiled, ageless emerald eyes looking down at the world he would now call…_Middle-Earth_.

He encouraged trees to grow, bestowing them speech and intelligence. Giving them the name Ents and giving unto them the task of protecting the forests. He then gave animals a push of evolution, some changing into magnificent creatures, some gaining a sense of intelligence and others became man. Upon man he molded them differently, creating some so small they could be mistaken for children. He called them Hobbits and bestowed upon them The Shire. Next he molded other men into beautiful pointy eared but regal creatures and called them Elves. He bestowed upon them intelligence, heightened sense and being one with the forests they would live in. Next he molded another portion of man into wizards, smaller in number than the others he bestowed the most gracious gift unto them. Magic. Unlike when he was young and learning he molded them differently, taking it upon himself to teach them the way of magic. He was loved and cherished by them and for a long time Chaos was silent. Lulled into security he slept, tired from the work of creation and encouraging he closed his eyes to his precious _Middle-Earth_ to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Immortal Collision

**Warnings:** OOCness, violence, gore, language, boyxboy, etc.

**Pairings**: AragornxArwen, LegolasxHarry

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Harry Potter nor LOTR. All claims go to their prospective owners.

**Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone that left reviews as well as those of you who followed and favorite this story! I'm so glad you guys are finding it interesting =)

**Chapter One**

Centuries had passed and _Middle-Earth _had changed, war had stripped her of her beauty and aided chaos while his nephew slept. A being from Mordor, a land of shadow and death, had been a follower of chaos and created a darkness that many thought would never be destroyed. However, man was able to slay the being and chaos fell quiet as he waited. Thanks to man the darkness, a ring of power, had survived the wreckage instead of being destroyed. It weeded its way from hand to hand, looking for the perfect place to sink its claws into and wait. It found it as well, in a place called Bag End with a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins.

Voices. Whispers. Cries of his long forgotten children. Emerald eyes opened and everything came at once. Mother Nature's whispered pain, Sister Magic's panic and the worrying silence of father Time. Something was wrong, _Middle-Earth_ was bleeding and Chaos was awakening. He frowned and sighed, it had been long since he'd involved himself in what Mother Nature pleaded with him to intervene in. A War of power. However, his uncle was doing something that was strictly forbidden and that was intervening in a world's path. He obliged and promised to once again set foot upon the land he'd created. Waking from the depths of earth he once more entered the forests he once helped nurture and create. He frowned as a hand rested against a tree only to see its memories. So much time had passed while he had slept, too much. His beloved _Middle-Earth_ had been changed, there was a taint that hadn't been there when he'd first went to sleep. He walked through the forest, stroking the trees and the plants while he ushered the animals out of hiding. These were the descendants of his first creations and a primal instinct in them let them know who he was. They rushed him, sharing memories and concerns. Telling tales of burnings and fire as well as dying tries and strange creatures that brought death with them as the animals crowded him.

He was content with the love and adoration shown to him but there was an odd feeling in his chest. Where were his children? The one he'd blessed with magic and power beyond all human men's comprehension. He closed his eyes and felt for them but the presence he searched for no longer seemed to be on this plane of existence. However, it wasn't long before he felt it, the foreign yet familiar aura of his children. Faces flashed before his mind's eye, ringing laughter and happiness communicated through it. A rueful smile grew on his face as he shook his head, "So they have ascended into higher beings."

There was a whisper of laughter on the wind and he knew who was responsible for the change in his children. Father Time and Sister Magic always did have a way of meddling in his creations. He listened closely to his children's chatter, listened as they spoke of their ascent into what they were now known as, The Valar. Shapeless beings that watched over _Middle-Earth_ just as he had tasked them to when he'd first shaped them from their evolution. He was proud to know that though they started out as being of magic now they were so much more. They spoke of their own creations, beings called Istari that aided man. They spoke of their teachings and how they tried to keep true to their master. They spoke of one known to men as Saruman and another known to men as Sauron who were both led astray. He felt their pain and hurt that something they had loved could become so twisted. He sent out his love and compassion, assuring them that things would change now that he was awakened. They settled and slowly their consciences faded at knowing their father creator would handle the situation. They sent out their own love and thanks before completely fading back.

The trees groaned, whispering of two strange creatures that were too small to be man yet seemed mature enough for adulthood. _'Hobbits'_His mind whispered as he connected the dots. There were Hobbits in the forest and he frowned at that thought. What would Hobbits be doing so far from their Shire home? Determined to find out just what had passed while he'd been asleep he moved on, towards where the trees whispered they were with Treebeard, the Ent.

XxXx

Merry and Pippin held on tightly to Treebeard's antler-like branches as he moved through the trees. However, at his sudden stop both let out a cry of surprise as they had to scramble to stay ahold of him. Merry looked down towards the Ent's face and asked, "What is it, Treebeard?"

"He is back, Little Hobbit. After centuries of sleep, he has finally awakened." The Ent replied and something about his words made a shiver go through both Hobbits. Merry gazed in the direction the Ent seemed to be intent on and asked, "Who is awake?"

"The King of all _Middle-Earth_. Our father creator and lord over Valor." Pippin let out a squeak of fear and surprise. They had all heard the stories when they were not but children. That when _Middle-Earth_ had been a being called the Emerald Creator that had molded all creations on the planet. An all-powerful being that had been born from centuries of living and always being reborn that had gone to sleep near the beginning of time after creating the Valar to watch over _Middle-Earth_. It was said he was a serene compassionate being as well as a wrathful God who would not hesitate to wipe out all creation if necessary. Stories both magnificent and terrifying were told about the creator and it was these stories that cause both Merry and Pippin to tremble as Treebeard changed direction.

"Where are you going? We have to keep straight!" There was a quiver in Merry's voice, fear underlying the urgent tone he used. "He calls little Hobbits. If he calls I shall always answer."

"Merry…Merry we're going to-"

"I know Pippin. I know." It was clear from his voice that he was no more enthusiastic about meeting the creator than his friend. It seemed like centuries before they reached a clearing. Both Hobbits were surprised to see more Ents gathered around the clearing, everyone was quiet as they waited and it didn't take long. For a moment a single space in the clearing seemed to shimmer and stretch before collapsing in on itself. In that space stood a young man that both Hobbits had to agree looked barely old enough to be more than twenty or so. It was obvious he couldn't be human though, he was far too ethereal and beautiful. He had skin like pristine snow on the mountain tops, hair as black as raven wings and almost elfish ears. However, they stopped breathing when his eyes landed on them and suddenly they understood why he was called 'The Emerald Creator'. His eyes were too green to be real, almost like Emeralds but far more vibrant. Emerald was the only possible word that could even come close to describing them though. Both Hobbits felt frozen in his gaze, almost as though he was looking through them, into their soul. Slowly a smile grew on this young man's face – if he could even be called a man – and they felt a calm wash over them as a serene voice came from his lips. "Do not fear me. I am a friend. Treebeard, if you would be so kind as to let down the Hobbits."

Carefully Treebeard's branch-like hand reached up and grabbed the two before letting them down on the ground gently. Both Hobbits could now see he was quite tall or at least taller than them. He looked down at them with a gentle smile as he asked, "Why are you so far from your home, little ones?"

Both hesitated before Pippin spoke up, "There is a War going on. A friend of ours is on his way to destroy a Ring of power in the fires of Mordor. We were with him until we were kidnapped by Orcs. We managed to escape but now Treebeard and Ents decided to take us back to the Shire."

Merry nearly hissed at him to shut up when he saw the being's face go dark. However, Pippin noticed and quickly shut his mouth as fear rose. "Treebeard…there was fire close to here. The birds tell me that trees have been cut down."

"The only things close are Saruman's towers." The young man looked thoughtful before his gaze fell upon the Hobbits and he smiled warmly again. "Would you like to be reunited with your friends, young ones?"

"Yes!"

"Pippin!" Merry hissed his name warningly. This was a God, a creature of power. Could they really trust him? Was it just another of Sauron's tricks? The being laughed and the forest seemed to laugh with him as he looked at Merry, making the young man edgy as he watched the being nervously. "Ease your thoughts, Hobbit. I would do you no harm. I wish only to set right the balance that was thrown off. It seems as though my creations have been busy while I slept. Come along, young Hobbits. We will visit this Sauron and then find your friends."

Merry felt himself calm at the being's words before he said, "Sarumon is helping Sauron!"

"I know this." The being smiled serenely before turning but before he walked away Pippin yelled out, "What is your name?!"

Merry wanted to smack him over the head for that question; you do not shout that out to an all-powerful being. He seemed to look at them thoughtfully for a moment before he spoke, "My name…I was once known as Harry. If you so choose I welcome you to call me that."

Both Hobbits looked at each other before rushing after the being, now named Harry, and the Ents. Fear and excitement rushing through the Hobbits at the prospect of being part of another battle but this time with Harry to aid him.

XxXxX

Legolas froze in his steps, every one of his senses screaming that something old and powerful had been awakened in the forest. Gandalf also had stopped leading the way and looked up at the trees as they groaned and shifted. Their leaves fell like rain and birds sang on high notes. Aragorn looked around them tensely as Gimli swung his axe around demanding to know what was going on. Legolas could feel something inside of him come to life, something Silvan elves were supposed to have forgotten long ago. Gandalf's eyes fell on them and there seemed to be a twinkle in them as the Istari spoke, "The time has come."

Aragorn and Legolas looked at him, their hairs rising as some foreign power seemed to wash over the forest. Gandalf's words seeming more like a prophecy than anything else. Gimli went quiet before he asked, "What is it?"

"Him." With that single word, long forgotten fairytales rose up in each of them, tales of a being Kin to Mother Nature, Father Time, and Sister Magic. "Why now?"

Gandalf looked at Legolas when the Elf asked his puzzled question before he said, "He has heard his children's pleads for help. Why else would a parent wake out of a slumber?"

As he spoke there was a small smile playing on his lips as though he knew something they didn't. With that look he turned and continued walking, it wouldn't take long now. They would travel to Théoden's kingdom and rid them of the evil there then they would find their Hobbits.

XxXxX

The battle had been a rather short one but there had been many a casualty. The Ents sang an almost creaking song of mourning for their fallen as Pippin and Merry watched from Treebeard's crown of branches. They had lost sight of the being, Harry, when the Ent's downed a water tower. It didn't take them long to spot him when there was a shimmer in the air and he appeared not too far from them. He looked at them with something like a wicked smile and with another shimmer of the air a silver falcon was shooting towards the tower that held Sarumon. Pippin and Merry looked at each other in awe before they wondered just what their all-powerful being would do.

It had been long since his last shift. A word whispered through his mind _'Animagus'_. Yes that had been what it was called during his first years. He still had his two forms but now as a being of magic connected to earth he had so many more. Those two forms were only if he had to use magic which he rarely used now. As he flew through the sky he vaguely wondered if it would be time to begin the use of it again. There was a detachment of what was going on, like he wasn't completely there and he knew why. However, he pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he perched on the railing before hopping down, shifting as he did so and taking the form of 'Harry'. He looked around the slightly dim room before he saw him, Sarumon. He looked sadly at the man who cowered on the floor, eyes full of fear and adoration. "What have you done, child?"

"Do not lecture me. You left. While you slept away all these years _Middle-Earth_ was being ripped apart." Sarumon sneered but he made no move to attack him. He took a few steps towards him but stopped when an array of weapons skimmed past him, one particular dagger skimming his cheek bone. He frowned as he touched his cheek and It came away to reveal blood. He watched Sarumon closely, he was not but a child yet he'd caused more damage than a child ever could. He sighed and tried once more, "Repent, Sarumon. The Valar do not wish to lose their children just as I do not. This will be forgotten."

He watched as Sarumon seemed to waver, the desire to be accepted back into the Valar's embrace a strong one but as soon as the waver happened it disappeared and Sarumon attacked. Magic whirled around him and the pressure around him increased but he simply sighed. Summoning the core of his magic to him, he whispered one word. "Avada Kedavra."

A sickly green light shot out of his hand and hit Sarumon, the Istari fell to the floor without a sound and he was no more. The pressure and magic disappeared in an instant but there was no satisfaction just numb acceptance. He approached the Istari's empty corpse and kneeled beside it, closing his eyes gently and watching his face for a moment. He stood after and shifted back into the falcon's form, darting back out through the balcony and perching on one of Treebeard's braches close to the Hobbits. They looked at the Falcon and noticed its emerald eyes, quickly sucking in their breath in shock as they realized it was Harry. However, they only received another shock when a whispery voice entered their minds. _"I will find your friends. There is an Istari with them so do not fear for their safety. Treebeard will take care of you for as long as he can. I will come and find you later. Be safe little Hobbits. I feel you will have a great part to play in this."_

Pippin hesitated before he nodded and Merry said, "How will you find us?"

There was a whispery laugh in their minds before he spoke into their minds again, _"Worry not little Hobbits. I can always find the descendants of my children."_

With that he flew off, his wings taking him up into their air before there was a shimmer and he was gone. Pippin scowled as he said, "I have a feeling that's going to get annoying."

XxXxX

Falling, a cliff, water, can't breathe, and then nothing but darkness. Grey eyes opened weakly, peaking through heavy eyelids when something brushed against his shaggy head of hair. At first all he saw was a muzzle before he saw his horse, a part of him wished to continue his dream with Arwen but at the soft clicking of what sounded to be a beak he mustered some strength to continue looking up. Upon his horses back was the most unusual bird he's ever laid eyes on as it appeared to be a silver Falcon but with emerald eyes. It watched him and it clicked its beak shut with a small hiss as though insisting he get up. His horse shook itself and the bird dislodged itself, flapping its wings and perching on a rock nearby as the horse knelt down. He could have sworn he saw amusement in the bird's eyes as he dragged himself onto his faithful steeds back. His horse let out a snort before beginning their trek. The falcon flew above them, coming in close and making a fuss when it noticed Aragorn was beginning to fall. At one point in their journey it allowed him to fall and after he tied himself to his steed, watching as the falcon soared next to them, an almost satisfied air about it.

They were at the front of the fortress when the Falcon landed on his shoulder, waking him slightly. He looked at it and met its eyes, eyes so green they could barely be called emerald. He stroked its plumage and got a satisfied click for it. "You are a strange bird. What are you?"

It looked at him almost knowingly before he shook his head and entered the fortress where he knew his comrades would be relieved to see him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Immortal Collision

**Warnings:** OOCness, violence, gore, language, boyxboy, etc.

**Pairings**: AragornxArwen, LegolasxHarry

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Harry Potter nor LOTR. All claims go to their prospective owners.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long to get out guys! Dealing with no internet has been a little hard but its allowed me to write a couple of chapters to these stories as well as get me back into the grove of writing books again. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

"_Elvish"_

"Regular"

_**speaking through minds**_

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter Two**

Aragorn opened his eyes as he woke from a fitful sleep after returning. He'd been welcomed back warmly by his companions as well as the Lady Éowyn the day before and had fallen asleep after much talk. He sat up just in time to hear a hissing click of a beak again and he looked up to see the strange bird perched at the foot of his bed watching him. He frowned. He was confused by the strange bird seeing as it had disappeared right after he'd entered the fortress. He stretched out his hand and the bird perched upon it before preening its feathers, not taking another look at him as it scooted up his shoulder and settled there. Sighing as he realized he wouldn't be able to change his clothes or freshen up, he got up and headed towards where he knew Laegolas and Gandalf would be. It didn't take long to find the two but when he did he was startled by their reactions, both jerked out of their seats and reached for their weapons. He stepped back and looked at them, before he noticed their eyes were on the bird not him. Suddenly, there was a whispery laugh as a voice spoke into their minds, _**As expected of Prince Laegolas of Mirkwood and the Istari known to man as Gandalf.**_

The bird hopped off his shoulder and it shimmered for a moment before in its place stood an ethereal young man. Laegolas for the very first time in all his life as an Elf let his mouth drop open in stunned silence as Gandalf let a large smile stretch his lips. He bowed to the young man whose emerald eyes twinkled with mirth. The young man glanced back at Aragorn and winked. There was amusement in every one of his features before he turned his attention to Gandalf, his expression more somber. "Sarumon is no longer a threat, you needn't worry any longer."

They watched at Gandalf's eyes closed in what seemed to be pain before he nodded his head in understanding. Both man and Elf watched the young man in wonder, it was obvious to tell he was not human. Not with ears slightly pointed, skin glowing like white snow, ebony hair and vibrant green eyes that put even the greenest grass to shame. Tentatively, Aragorn stepped forward and asked, "Who are you? Why did you help me?"

The young man turned to look at him and smiled serenely, almost compassionately as he spoke. His voice was like a wave lapping against the shore in loving tenderness, "You are Aragorn II Elessar also you shall be known as King Elessar Telcontar. You are the future of this world and as its future you are precious to its continuation."

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up at this creature's words and instantly he knew who it was he was talking to. Immediately he kneeled in front of him and Laegolas followed suite, a tinkling laugh filled the room and he spoke once more, "Rise, now is not the time to pay your respects. Now is the time to fight for what we believe. Your young Hobbits have played their part, it is your turn."

Aragorn felt the hairs on his arms rise and he looked up, unsure as to which Hobbits he meant. As though sensing his question the being looked at him somberly, "I do not know how your Frodo and Sam are. I have yet to see, I am sorry."

He deflated slightly but sighed in relief when he realized Merry and Pippin were safe. Gandalf touched the young man's shoulder and vibrant green eyes turned to him questioningly, "I thought you were not to intervene."

"There are circumstances that have allowed me to…help." There was a darkness in his gaze that made both Laegolas and Aragorn shiver in fear before his eyes lightened. "_Mîrchalen_, where are the Hobbits?" (_Emerald_ _lit. Green Jewel_)

The newly dubbed, Mîrchalen, lips twitched up at the name but he replied nonetheless. "They are with Treebeard. Sarumon's towers are where I left them last. Now I believe there is a war coming here yes? Gandalf you had a plan, did you not?"

He wasted no time getting down to business, ignoring Laegolas' lingering gaze and Aragorn's puzzled looks. They had little time to work this out as Gandalf offered his idea up to get the riders that had once been banished by a possessed Théoden. Once the details were ironed out, Gandalf had gone and Mîrchalen retreated to the highest tower. Aragorn and Laegolas sat quietly for a moment before Aragorn spoke quietly, "Something tells me this War will be a great one."

Laegolas glanced at him and nodded his head before he said, "Aragorn…This being has been asleep for over a thousand years. What about this war awakened him?"

"I do not know but I have a foreboding feeling. Are you well?" Aragorn felt concern lance through him when he noticed Laegolas' dazed gaze. Instantly it sharpened and he smiled lightly at Aragorn, "Just passing thoughts."

Aragorn hesitated for a moment, still uncertain before nodding his head and smiling. Getting up slowly and stretching he checked his sword at his side before he said, "I am going to freshen up and get some rest. I shall meet with you and Gimli later."

"_Losto vae"_ Laegolas bowed slightly from where he sat. His hand over his heart before sitting straight as his companion left. (_Rest Well_)

He sat there just thinking for a while, remembering every inch of the being that he'd accidently called Mîrchalen aloud. He'd been…beautiful and refreshing. Like new fallen snow or rain that washed through the forest. He got up from his chair and let his legs take him where they will as he thought. He wasn't as tall as an elf, only a few inches shorter but no less beautiful or graceful. His hair was ebony, almost as dark like raven wings, but reaching down to his ears. His ears were slightly pointed and thin but couldn't be mistaken for Elf or Hobbit ears. His skin almost seemed to glow softly in the light while his whole body seemed to shimmer in and out of existence when he moved. It was plain to see he was a _true_ being of magic and higher power. He was startled out of his thoughts when the subject of them spoke, "You have wandered far, Prince Laegolas."

His head snapped up to notice Mîrchalen looking down at him from his perch with a soft but amused smile. Laegolas was speechless as he looked into his eyes and suddenly there was not amusement but years of pain and loneliness he was seeing. It was almost as if Mîrchalen knew what he saw for he sobered up drastically and said softly, "Be wary of what you see in a creature of powers eyes, Elf Prince. There have been those who have lost their minds from too much knowledge." _**Like Adam and Eve taking fruit from the Tree God forbid them from touching.**_

Laegolas shuddered at the foreboding words whispered into his mind before asking like the ever curious elf he was, "Who is Adam and Eve? Who is this God?"

Suddenly the amusement was back and he looked at him like a parent looking at a child that came up with too many questions before he answered, "That…is not for your time. Besides wouldn't you rather like to know that you will be seeing your Hobbits Merry and Pippin soon?"

Laegolas hesitated wondering if the question he would ask next could possibly anger the powerful being. As though sensing this inward debate the being said gently, "Ask, child."

He nearly frowned at the word, not used to it after so long among humans, hobbits and dwarves and not wanting to be seen as a child to this being. However, he pushed it away and asked, "Can you see everything that will come to pass? Do you already know the future?"

He noticed Mîrchalen full lips twitch up in amusement for a moment before he said lightly, "No being can truly see the future, while elves can see visions those are merely possible pathways that those around them may take. Living beings are far too unpredictable to be able to see a set future. There are always choices that need to be made. I merely sense the capabilities and help with guidance."

Laegolas thought about this, he'd never thought about it like that but now that he thought about it that was true. After all they would have been able to know that Isildur would keep the ring instead of destroying it. "Do not blame him. He was a good man who was led astray by more than just the ring of power."

Laegolas' head snapped up and looked at Mîrchalen, the being's expression was dark with rage and for a moment the Elf prince shuddered in fear. As though sensing that he'd unnerved him, Mîrchalen calmed himself and smiled warmly if not a little apologetically at Laegolas. "There is more to this war than is being said…"

Mîrchalen watched him for a moment, seemingly considering his words before looking back out towards the horizon. Laegolas wondered if he'd finally asked one question too many as they lapsed into silence. "_Middle-Earth_ and her children are crying Elf Prince, it is only a matter of time before she and her children are silenced if nothing is done."

The elegant elf shuddered at the ominous words the powerful being spoke. "There is a darkness that has been building in Mordor. It is not what we thought it was, is it?"

The ethereal being didn't answer his softly uttered question but he didn't have to. His haunted gaze said enough and it brought a foreboding feeling to the elf prince. Would they be surviving this journey? And what exactly would they find in Mordor? Suddenly, Mîrchalen seemed to perk up as his eyes seemed to zero in on something and he smiled at the elf.

"It seems as though Aragorn has awoken, shall we race?"

Laegolas grinned before sprinting towards the stairs and as he glanced back he noticed the young looking man have a wicked grin on his face before his body shimmered. In a second a hawk took flight and caught up quickly to the elf, running its claws gently through his hair before spinning away and diving straight for the rider. Laegolas laughed, knowing he'd lost the minute he'd seen the grin. He watched as at the last moment Mîrchalen unfurled his wings and landed gracefully on the riders shoulder. Letting out a string of hissing clicks before running his beak through a lock of his hair just as Laegolas got to them. Aragorn rubbed the hawk under the beak, having bonded somewhat with this form of the superior being and not feeling too overwhelmed by it. Laegolas playfully glared at the hawk and said lightly, "You cheated."

_**I didn't. I never said how we would race to him. You assumed.**_

Aragorn chuckled at the beings almost child-like glee that traveled through the mind speech easily. The hawk's hissed click emphasized his happiness at winning against the elf but it'd been obvious that the Emerald Creator would win. The hawk contently sat quietly upon Aragorn's shoulder as he listened to Laegolas and Aragorn speak softly while they walked. It wasn't long until they came across Gimli, telling tales to the Princess about Dwarves and their female counterparts.

Lady Éowyn sat up straight and a smile bloomed on her lips when she saw Aragorn. The hawk studied her closely before feeling the unease in the rider's heart. A soft cooing click of its beak brought Aragorn out of his trance as Gimli got up and with a booming voice said good naturedly, "And finally the man awakes from his eternal slumber."

Laegolas smiled and Aragorn chuckled lightly before saying, "You have my apologies for worrying you."

"Nonsense I had complete faith in ye. Now what's that you got on your shoulder? A new pet?" At Gimli's words there was an echoing laugh, which touched even the darkest places in their minds**. **_**I had forgotten how merry and amusing Dwarves were. Alas of all my creations, they were also the bluntest.**_

There was a shimmer as the hawk disappeared and within seconds the ethereal young man stood before them once more, a soft smile on his face. Gimli's eyes grew huge as he realized who it was infront of him and he quickly bowed down on one knee, looking up at the Emerald Creator in awe. His smile grew wider and more mischievous as he looked down at Gimli, setting a hand on his shoulder as he said, "Come now, Gimli. Where is all that boisterous energy from before?"

As Gimli spluttered and Aragorn tried to explain sympathetically to the astounded dwarf while Laegolas chuckled. Emerald eyes slowly sought out Lady Éowyn's as she averted her own but at the soft voice in her head, her eyes snapped towards his and locked on. _**He is not your fated, child. Let go and be at ease to know yours will be a happy ending.**_

She made a soft sound before quickly excusing herself and rushing out. Gimli and Aragorn watched her in confusion but Laegolas' eyes were on Mîrchalen. He noticed the distant sadness in his gaze as he watched after her before it was gone and in its place was amusement as Gimli's loud voice boomed throughout the room once more. Exclaiming how much of an honor it was to meet the Creator and rambling on and on. However, Laegolas simply watched, intrigued and curious about the young-looking man that was an all-powerful being.

Oddly enough it was Aragorn's soft but firm voice that finally cut through the wonder as he addressed Mîrchalen with a curious tone. "Won't you tell us tales of your own?"

Mîrchalen seemed to consider it for a moment before smiling at all of them as a parent would smile as he or she indulged their children. It bothered Laegolas slightly that he would look at _him_ like that, he did not want to appear as a child to this being. Suddenly the elf realized how others must have felt when he'd referred to them as children. His thoughts were cut off though when Mîrchalen's melodic voice replied easily, "There are a few I could tell you…If you truly wish it."

Laegolas' lip twitched upward for a moment as he said, "It would be quite fascinating to hear."

The emerald eyed being chuckled slightly as he nodded his head before sitting atop of a table as they sat in chairs in front of him. He gathered a bit of dirt into his hands, breathing onto it as he cupped it and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes they were a brighter shade of green and as he opened his hands, a small miniature scale of the earth levitated above them. He smiled as he began to speak in soft tones, "It all started very long ago, when _Middle-Earth_ was still just a babe and naked."

"All creatures were created from dust and earth, as you will all return to when you perish. The very first flower was created by my hands as well as the very first animals. However, I wanted something…Unique for this world and so I encouraged change and evolution. Then soon came my greatest creations, you all. My gifts to this new world."

The miniature _Middle-Earth_ broke apart and remolded itself to create a flower bud that slowly began to bloom. Then as he spoke they switched to a loping hyena, a flying eagle, komodo dragons, and various other animals. They all slowly transfigured into the creatures they were now. The creations turned into fearsome dragons, giant eagles, wargs, giant wolves, and other glorious creatures. Then created from the magicked dirt was man, slowly shown to be created from apes and ashes. The mold of man split into four other forms. There was the short but loving form of the Hobbits, the stout and homely form of the Dwarves, the elegant and intelligent form of the Elves and one other form that they could not recognize.

Aragorn looked at the last form curiously, it was not the form of man but similar enough. He looked up at the emerald eyed being who watched him with an amused gaze and it clicked in the man's head. "You created the Valar."

He nodded his head in satisfaction as he spoke, "They were my greatest of all. I had not originally planned for them to be the all-powerful beings that they are now. They were to be protectors and guides for you all but I have found out that during my time gone they ascended into something I can only be proud of."

They were all quiet for a while and Mîrchalen continued to create little things with the dirt, entertaining Gimli greatly before Laegolas remembered something he'd said during their conversation. "Who are the Adam and Eve you'd spoken of earlier?"

Mîrchalen considered him for a moment before indulging all the curious looks he was getting. "It is a very old story from the Earth I had first inhabited. It is about a man named Adam and a woman named Eve. They were the very first humans ever created."

"There was only one high being and he was known to them and all the animals as 'God'. He was a loving and lenient God who forgave easily and loved unconditionally. He let Adam and Eve do whatever they wanted and gave them only one rule. They were to never eat the fruit of the forbidden tree. Adam and Eve lived a peaceful life, oblivious to their nakedness or that it was wrong to be naked. However, one day an evil serpent that was sent by an evil being convinced the woman that it was not wrong to eat from the forbidden tree. After she'd eaten she convinced Adam to also eat from the tree and soon enough they realized their nakedness and felt how wrong it was. When God went searching for them, they hid from him. When he asked them why, he found they had eaten from the tree and despairing but angry that they'd disobeyed him. God cast them out of the Garden and punished them."

As he spoke the dirt formed the images he described, a forest-like garden that held animals living in harmony. A man and woman living nakedly alongside the animals, the serpent that catches Eve alone, the woman biting into the forbidden fruit, her enticing the man to have some, and them covering themselves. He showed them being cast out of the garden and into the real world as punishment. All three watched and listened transfixed until Gimli asked, "What was the forbidden tree?"

A small sad smile tugged at the emerald eyed man's lips as he said, "It was the tree of knowledge."

Laegolas' eyebrows furrowed in confusion at that and voiced it as he asked, "Why would that be forbidden? What is wrong with knowledge?"

Mîrchalen chuckled softly just as Aragorn said softly but thoughtfully, "Knowledge is power and in the wrong hands too much knowledge is dangerous."

"Exactly, Elessar. Ignorance is bliss and knowledge is folly. God was protecting them when he told them not to eat from the tree but they disobeyed him and for it the whole race paid dearly." Laegolas nodded his head slowly as he finally understood what Mîrchalen was saying but he still had one more question on the tip of his tongue. "What was their punishment?"

Mîrchalen was quiet for a moment before he said reverently, "He cast them out of Eden and all the grace he had given them he took back. Since they wanted knowledge he gave them knowledge. Eve and all her descendants would know the pain of childbirth and monthly cycles. Adam and his descendants would know the hardship of growing food, hunting animals and sowing the fields. They would know the hardships of strife and hate, war and blood but God was a forgiving God and he loved his children. He blessed them with the knowledge of love and compassion, forgiving and union as well as with the knowledge that he would always be there to watch over them."

He shook his head as he ended the sentence, ripping himself from past memories as he slid off the table. Stretching he smiled warmly at them as he said, "These are things from long ago, long before your time. It is of no importance now. You have naught but your Valar to worry about."

Aragorn seemed to hesitate before he asked, "How old are you?"

A darkness seemed to cloud his emerald eyes as he buried himself in his thoughts, memories flashing through his mind before he suddenly looked too old for his young body. There was a tired sag in his shoulders and his vibrant green eyes seemed to dull as he said softly, "Too old, Elessar, and too tired."

A heaviness seemed to weigh them all down for a moment before a shout raised up in the background and the alarms were raised. Laegolas, Aragorn and Gimli rushed into action for instinctively they knew exactly what was happening. Mîrchalen stayed behind as they rushed off, emerald eyes turning unseeing as he said softly into the air, "And so it begins again. Only time will tell how this will end but let the choices of all creatures alike lead them down the right path."

He closed his eyes slowly and in a blinding light he was gone, no one noticed his disappearance for no one was around. It was time for the attack and it was time for Gandalf's plan to be set into action.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Immortal Collision

**Warnings**: OOCness, violence, gore, angst, language, boyxboy/malexmale, drama, darkness etc.

**Pairings:** AragornxArwen, LegolasxHarry

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Harry Potter nor LOTR. All claims go to their prospective owners.

**Author's Note:** These chapters are going off of a mix of both the movie and the books. Therefore, some of the words, sentences and scenes might confuse people. I've also re-wrote a few of the scenes to match what I need in order to fit the story. I promise though nothing drastic or terrible! Here's another chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it :)

"_Elvish"_

"Regular"

_**Speaking through minds**_

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter Three**

A bright light engulfed the dark land for a moment before it dulled and in its place sat a large silver wolf with vibrant green eyes. It scratched the back of its ear for a moment before getting up and setting an easy pace towards the line of elves. It didn't take long for them to be aware of his presences and tense up. However, he didn't bother with them and continued on his route straight through them. When one stood in his way and held a sword to his snout, his hackles rose and a silent snarl curled his lips back. Harry waited for the one he came for to approach before he put this insolent pup in his place. He could sense her amusement but she didn't step forward and without warning he pounced, driving the insolent elf to the ground and leaving his silver coated fangs on his throat with a violent snarl. Everyone stilled and Harry no longer felt her amusement but he waited and finally she stepped out from around her guards. Lady Galadriel was as beautiful as when he'd first watched her born into this world and just as dangerous. He lifted his head from the Elf's throat but left his large paw pressed into his chest to keep him down. Emerald eyes watched her closely as she watched him but he waited anyway, she would show him the respect he deserved. Eventually she slowly lowered herself into a curtsy and with that he relaxed, sitting back on his haunches and letting his tongue flop out as he gave her a wolfish grin. How insolent she had grown in her old age. He studied her for a moment as she kept her curtsy and one by one her people bowed behind her. The wolfish grin slowly faded and in its place was a fierce look on the giant wolf.

_**You have forgotten who it is that made you so fair and dangerous, Lady Galadriel. The ring's corruption has traveled far within you but it is to be expected after accepting a ring from him.**_

Harry watched as she seemed to wilt as his speech penetrated the darkest recesses of her mind. She knew it would do no good to hide anything from him and so let him freely search her mind until he found what he sought.

_**Elrond is a fool and you are a fool to follow behind him. The everlasting lands will not last forever, especially not if he wins. However, run. Run as far and as fast as you and your people can, Galadriel. Let us see how long the guilt inside your heart takes to crush your spirit.**_

He knew his words were harsh and undeserving but to let the mistake of one man let them change their views. Where were the intelligent and compassionate creatures he'd first created? Who were these prideful and arrogant creatures that stood before him? Harry watched as his words struck home and her head bowed in shame. Good. She should be filled with shame, shame that she would desert the creations he had dubbed were hers to protect. Her people, only catching bits and pieces of his mind speech also wilted at his harsh words. His piercing green eyes flitted over all of them and they kept quiet, even the one he'd pinned to the ground, who he got from Galadriel was called Haldir.

"_Forgive me, Great Creator. Long have we lived in our forests separate from Man and long have we broken our ties with them. We have forgotten the old ways and forsaken your teachings."_ Her voice rang out melodiously, full of anguish and shame for what she knew was the truth in his words. The being she looked up to like a father was angry with her and her people. This above all hurt her to her core. She had lost her way, clouded by power and temptation. The pure being she once was, was but a shadow now in these lands. She was still but a child who needed to be taught lessons and this was but one of the many. At her words though Harry, the wolf, seemed to relax and his eyes grew gentle as his voice echoed softly into their minds, _**You are all children of Middle-earth and you above all feel her pain more acutely. However, that does not excuse you for attempting to abandon her. You will meet with Elrond and you will give him this message Galadriel tell him I said, **_

_The sun is fair but the Reckoning close_

_To those who run only sadness will approach_

_From Tree to tree and river to river_

_No sweet melody will ever come hither_

_**Do you understand? Or need it be said clearer, Lady of the forest?**_

Galadriel shivered but shook her head. She understood his message far too clearly. There would never be peace and happiness to those who betrayed the trust of _Middle-earth_, only pain and sadness. _"I will have council with him and tell him. You may count on me, my lord."_

There was only a quick nod of the wolf's head before it was engulfed in a blinding white light and then it was gone from sight.

A dark curly haired Frodo slept uneasily as Harry watched from the dead tree not too far from the camp. Green eyes narrowed at the creature called Gollum who was once a Hobbit named Sméagol. He vaguely wondered if he should rid the young Hobbit of the creature now and save him from the pain that he would surely be facing in the future. However, the creature was necessary even with its murderous intent. So much pain he felt for little Frodo, remembering the way it felt to have the weight of the whole world resting on his shoulders not long ago, or was it? If only Harry could do something for poor little Frodo Baggins who had never wanted this burden in the first place but there was not much to be done for the boy. This was one part of the story he could not be involved in unfortunately. So instead, he only sent an encouraging thought out to the boy.

_**Be strong Frodo Baggins, Nephew to Bilbo Baggins. You may be the holder to the Ring of Power but you, yourself, are so much more. If ever you should need it, look to the stars and help will always be within reach fore you are never alone.**_

With that said into Frodo's sleeping mind, he disappeared into the night, preparing for a long flight.

* * *

_**Resting already, are we?**_

With the familiar melodious voice in their heads, everyone looked up just as the silver falcon landed lightly on Aragorn's shoulder. The heir to Gondor's throne petted the bird fondly, to which Harry, Mîrchalen, gladly leaned into. It was obvious to see that the bird version of Mîrchalen was tired by the way that his wings drooped and his breaths were slightly labored but at the sight of the two Hobbits he let out a crooning click and hopped over to Pippin's shoulder, preening his hair affectionately. "Hullo, Harry. Fancy meeting you here."

His whispery laugh echoed through their minds but there was something obviously tired about it. Laegolas and Aragorn looked at each other in clear concern and caught Mithrandir's puzzled looks, as though sensing their concern Mîrchalen asked, _**Did you get what was to be at Orthanc?**_

Mithrandir held up something that was covered in a cloth but that was not what caught Mîrchalen's attention, it was the hungry look in Pippin's eyes when they rested on it and the way his hands clenched. "I received it without too much trouble. Although I feel as though it will cause more trouble soon."

It appeared the Istari didn't miss the look either and it worried Mîrchalen that already its hold was strong over one of them. However, he pushed it to the back of his mind as Laegolas took a step forward and said, "Was your journey a fair one? We were worried when you left so suddenly."

Mîrchalen laughed again but it was more apologetic then out of amusement. _**My apologies but there was work to be done and I had but a short time to do it. Yes tiring but fair. Hopefully my message will be received clearly and there may be more hope to be had. However, it can be unsure whether that may be seen.**_

Even as he spoke, he could feel the darkness that clung to his form eating away at his energy and it weakened him. That was the trouble with going into the badlands. While he'd remained pure and true he did once have a piece of Voldmort's soul inside him and it'd twisted a part of his own soul. There was a part of him now, that drew evil and darkness to him but he was a master of death and since he'd chosen to remain pure. Darkness weakened him and too much darkness could either kill him or turn him. Now as the darkness fed on him, it made it hard to concentrate so he didn't notice he'd swayed dangerously off of Pippin's shoulder until he felt fingers gently holding him. He came out of his trance like state only to look around and realized he'd gone back to the form known as 'Harry'. His more human form now that he thought about it, for he had not touched his other form for many centuries. The form that was 'The Master of Death' to which he hadn't had to take since the last time his Uncle had decided to invade a world. His thoughts were cut off when the elf's soft, musical voice said his name but oddly enough it was not that fact that he said his name that moved him but something inside him that stirred at the sound. He kneeled down and grabbed his head as the room spun a bit so that he wasn't leaning fully on the elf, Laegolas. "I apologize it has been a long journey and I'm afraid I ran into things that weaken me."

Mithrandir, no he would prefer to be called Gandalf, seemed to realize what was wrong the minute Harry seemed to sway dangerously again. In this form as 'Harry' the darkness was much harder to fight off and slightly more noticeable as something like murky black mists seem to come off his body in waves. "Should you not change then Harry?"

At Merry's voice, Harry seemed to strengthen and he smiled at the young Hobbit, or at least he was young for a Hobbit. Aragorn seemed to be puzzled and asked questioningly, "Harry?"

The young looking being chuckled lightly and said, "The name I first had was Harry. "

Gimli almost looked hurt as he said, "You didn't tell us this."

"You didn't ask, Gimli son of Glóin." At that, Gimli seemed to look abashed but it was obvious Harry was simply amused by the Dwarf. However, as he seemed to sag more into Laegolas's arms, the elf prince looked up at Gandalf searchingly.

"It is Darkness that ails him. He has only just awoken and already he has done a great many things that shifts that balance a little more into our favor. Plus there are rules he is breaking and so there are consequences. Beings such as he are not meant to be in our world for long and neither are they meant to get involved in our plights. While yes I am sure there are special circumstances to his case, he is still bending the rules. It tires him and weakens the body he takes here and to keep shifting forms as he does must take much energy. Even the best of us Istari would only be able to do it once or twice but not as he has been doing."

Harry had just barely been listening to what Gandalf had been explaining and it was all true. He was not using magic given to him at birth, he was using his powers as a higher being and to do that in an earthly plain was very hard. It used far more energy than if he'd used his own magical core but he could not use it yet. It was always the one thing that his Uncle forgot about and so it was the one thing he had to his advantage. He'd already used it once, it would be wise if he left it alone or else his Uncle would get sense of it and remember. "It is also worse when I am in this form, the darkness of Mordor does not affect me as much in my animal forms so it takes longer to have an effect."

They all seemed to think about this but it was Laegolas who spoke up, "So wouldn't it be wise to change back?"

Harry's lips quirked up a bit before he said, "If I had the strength I would. However, I would be unable to hold the form in my current state. I simply need a bit of rest if you would be so kind."

Catching on to his meaning Laegolas helped him up, throwing an arm over his shoulder and Aragorn took his other arm over his own. They were both surprised to notice he was shorter by a few inches, he was as slim as an elf and weighed next to nothing. They exchanged glances before helping him into the next room and laying him down on Laegolas' cot. Harry let out a tired sigh and before either knew it, he was lost to the world. They exchanged worried glances before leaving, noticing that the Hobbits were busy chatting to Gimli and that Gandalf was intent on his pipe. Both heir's slid into the next room and sat by a window, gazing out over the land and thinking before Aragorn spoke up. "He looks to be but a boy. If that is his original form I can't help but wonder, what happened to his own home and how did he come to be this all powerful being?"

Laegolas tilted his head slightly in a thoughtful manner, saying Harry's name but the way he pronounced it, it came out sounding more like _Har-rir_. A strange but beautiful mixture of breathy sighs and rolling r's not like the lulling sound of _Mîrchalen_ but beautiful all the same. "I have seen a haunting sadness in his eyes, something haunts him even now. Who is to say that he is not but a boy filling the place of a man?"

Aragorn's eyes turned sharp as he said, "Be wary my friend, he is like a God if he isn't one. A God would strike down one who spoke so boldly if they felt it was insulting."

The elf prince frowned at his words and said, "That may be but it is said nonetheless besides he treats us as though we were children to be humored at times."

The man who was once a Ranger smiled as he noticed the underlying tone of annoyance. It had been long since the Elf had been considered a child and he was sure it was wounding his pride to be treated like one. "Finally realizing what it is like to be treated like and called a child when one is not?"

If Aragorn didn't know better he would have said the Elf pouted but Aragorn did and he knew Laegolas would never go that far to make his displeasure known. "Yes and I can say I now regret doing it."

Aragorn nodded his head in acceptance before looking back out the window, noticing it was already dark he stood up and said, "It would be best if we get sleep now. We will have to rise early tomorrow."

Laegolas nodded his head as he rose but halted as he asked slowly, "Is it strange that we have only just met him yet feel so loyal and concerned for him?"

He gave Laegolas a considering look before he said slowly, "I believe that it is an instinct that has been long past down from our ancestors that makes us feel this way to a degree. However, I also believe that he almost seems to illuminate a light that attracts people to him. Something that is similar to Frodo and therefore we wish to protect that light."

Those words seemed to put the elf prince at ease because he nodded his head and followed Aragorn out the door and into the room where their cots were. It was then Laegolas remembered that they'd put Harry on his cot but when he went to look, in the stead of the human-like boy was a large silver wolf. A wolf he'd only ever heard stories about. As though sensing their gaze a single tired eyelid opened and gazed at them with an emerald eye. Slowly, almost painfully the wolf slinked off the cot and curled up right beside it. Aragorn patted Laegolas on the shoulder lightly before curling up on his cot and relaxing slowly. Laegolas carefully and skillfully climbed over the large wolf and into his cot, lying on his side facing the massive creature. It huffed tiredly and shifted so that it could look the elf in the face, eyes intelligent but exhausted. Quietly and in elfish he spoke, _"When I was but an elfling I had heard stories about you. A huge wolf made of silver and moonbeams that went by the name, Fenrir. I was told stories of how you'd run through the forests like a silver shadow and protect all the elflings no matter how dangerous the task. That I could always count on Lord Fenrir to come to my rescue and that all I needed to do was ask. Mîrchalen, they even used to sing me a song that would lull me to sleep."_

The large wolf let out a rumbling growl that almost seemed like a purr as he watched Laegolas and for a moment Laegolas wondered if it was just the wolf and not the great creator he was speaking with. As though to answer him a soft whispery voice touched his mind, almost like a caress. _**He sleeps deep inside us, for we are that which he has saved from perishing. We protect him and live in co-existence with him. There is no need to fear us for we were made to protect. That which you speak of was in a time long ago but we never forget. Aye, I was the one called Fenrir, for I was the mightiest of all creations. There is also Jormungandr, Osiris, The Holly, Spirit and King. While much of the time he is in control, there are times like these were it is necessary for us to control. Those were times of peace and he let me reign free and so I swept across the land and made the forest my home and the forest folk my charges. **_

Its eyes closed and Laegolas took that moment to marvel at the intelligence in the beast before it opened its eyes again and continued. _**You and your forest folk were one of my favorite creations. We did not have your kind during my time in the world. I grew fond of what the great one called Elves and took it upon myself to protect the little ones for you all are so curious, especially at that age. **_

Laegolas frowned slightly and asked, _"What do you mean by 'my time in the world'?"_

There was amusement in the wolf's eyes as he watched the elf before he spoke, _**Middle-earth has been born and reborn many a times. Each time brings a new set of creations and a new name for the world. When I was born the earth was filled with merely animals, we talked and breathed and worshipped the same as man do here. Then our world was called Pantheon and we were many. When it was time for our world to end my father pleaded with the creator to save me. The creator loved us so that he took me in and I became one with him. I was born a millennium ago yet it feels like much longer. Each of us has our own memories and was saved at different points for different reasons, each one has bonded us with the great creator and we are forever indebted to him.**_

"_So even you do not know when the creator was made and how he came to be as such."_

_**No but there are two deep within the creator, that he keeps separate from us that are as old as he. They are him, in fact but they never stray from his soul. They never approach us and never do they leave the place they were born within him. Sleep now, it will be a short night and peace is needed for us to fully recuperate.**_

Laegolas smiled at the beast and watched as it shifted slightly closer to the cot, almost protectively so. Without a thought, he buried his thin delicate but dangerous hands into the beast's fur and was only slightly surprised at how cool it was. It let out another rumbling purr like growl and leaned into the touch before letting itself relax completely.

_Greenleaf, Greenleaf how fair you grow_

_Taller and taller like the willow tree bow_

_Be wary of strangers long into night_

_For that which will be seen is far out of sight_

_Hush now fair child_

_Sturdy and proud_

_Loved art thou with care and design_

_Never shall you fear for there is his sign_

_Moonbeams and silver with emerald quicksand_

_Ever shall be watching, ever shall he stand_

_Just listen for his voice_

_He'll never leave out of choice_

_For there he stands waiting_

_Our lord Fenrir_

As sleep overcame him, Laegolas let the song that used to lull him to sleep end with a stroke to the wolf's cool pelt and then he was oblivious to the world.

He next woke to the sound and feel of the large wolf pressed against his cot, a rumbling growl coming from deep within its chest. Thoughtlessly, he tightened his hold on the wolf's fur and opened his eyes to see it facing toward one of the Hobbits, Pippin, whose back was towards them. Suddenly the deep growl turned into a blood curdling snarl as Pippin suddenly cried out and everyone awoke. What they saw made their blood run cold. In Pippin's hand was the sphere they'd gotten from Orthanc and within it was Saruman's eye. Aragorn snapped into action and snatched the orb away from Pippin who crumpled to the floor but Aragorn hissed as though he was in pain until he was able to release the orb. It fell to the floor and Gandalf quickly covered the all Seeing Eye with a cloth. Immediately, Gandalf interrogated Pippin before gentling with the Hobbit once he sensed no lie or betrayal but only loyalty and fear. Merry sat with Pippin once Gandalf made him lie down and rest before he came over to Aragorn, Laegolas and the now quiet Fenrir. Gandalf seemed to sense the change within the wolf and asked, "Who is it that we speak to?"

_**Fenrir, son of Loki and child of Death and I am he who has taken the place of our lord the creator for the time being. I am he who used to walk this land and protect the forest folk, Mithrandir of the Istari. So stay your tongue and speak what you will.**_

Laegolas frowned, one hand still in the wolf's pelt, before he said softly, "He does not mean any harm, Fenrir. It has been a long night and he only wished to know."

Fenrir gave the elf a sharp look but said not un-kindly, _**I know exactly what he meant, Elf-brother. He, just as the lady, has forgotten their place after years without the creator and our presence. They forget who their fathers and creators are and have become insolent overstepping children. Yes, you may be Gandalf the white now but do not forget we are far older than you.**_

Gandalf looked like a properly chastised child before Gimli cut in and asked, "The Lady?"

Intelligent green eyes fell on the dwarf's form and he gulped nervously but Laegolas tugged lightly at Fenrir's ear and spoke chastising the large wolf that came up to his shoulder, _"Behave yourself. He is a friend and I need not have you put fear into him."_

The wolf seemed intrigued at this and said as much, _**A Dwarf and Elf friends? Such strange occurrence but I suppose that is not surprising as it is a strange time. Forgive me, Master Gimli. Yes the Lady Galadriel but that is all I am allowed to say. Now speak Mithrandir. **_

After collecting himself, Gandalf spoke quickly, 'I will have to take Pippin ahead of us, for now that Sarumon has knowledge of him he will come after him. We will ride now and I will take him to Gondor. Wait for me with King Théoden and I will send word for when it is time for the battle to commence. I will come back."

They seemed to hesitate before Aragorn spoke up, "You will be bringing news of Boromir's death to his father and of my coming?"

"Of your coming? No, I will try to avoid it if I can. However, of Boromir's fall I cannot withhold such a tale. However, we must go and make haste. There is no longer time to lose."

_**I will stay with the Man-King and Elf-Prince till the creator has awoken. Besides I have not roamed this world in very long and I am curious to see it through eyes that are my own. **_

Gandalf nodded and was about to speak when suddenly there was a shadow over head of them before it was gone and they all knew what it was. "Nazgûl!"

With Gandalf's yelled orders they all jumped into motion, within minutes Gandalf had Pippin on Shadowfaux with him and after a few words between Pippin and Merry they were riding away. Fenrir wasted no time tossing Merry onto his back and waited impatiently for everyone else to get on their horses. Once they were safely on, he snapped at the horses heels sending them into a blinding run of terror. He ran just behind them, herding them the way they needed to go before the Nazgûl realized just what treasure had slipped right beneath their noses.

* * *

They were all exhausted and their horses near collapsing when they made it back to Helms Deep. Fenrir's sides were heaving just slightly, his tongue lolling out but otherwise there was no sign of the journey taxing him. He watched the horses try to move away from him but their legs shook too badly for them to really get far and it amused him. He remembered horses like Shadowfaux would fight him to the death if he tried to snap at their heels the way he had with them. Merry slid off his side when he lay down and the little Hobbit fell to the ground, his legs like jelly after having to hold on so tightly in order not to fall off the giant wolf. Gimli alas grumbled moodily as he stomped into the fort, ignoring the wolf's amused gaze as he cursed skittish horses. Aragorn and Laegolas though amused, also looked tired and spent after the hard ride back. Laegolas ran his hand through the wolf's pelt to check on him as the stall hands took the poor horses. Fenrir rumbled appreciatively at the feel before rising to his feet, shaking out his fur before following behind the Man-King called Aragorn. King Théoden and Éowyn let out small noises when they saw the giant wolf following in after Aragorn and Laegolas. The wolf bowed slightly at the King and Théoden spoke in clear amazement. "The legends of the forest wolf are true then. Lord Fenrir, watcher over the forest folk it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

_**As it is a pleasure to meet yours, king of Rohan and protector of the Rohirrim. To think I have fallen into that which is legend is saddening but is but expected. But halt that thought for here I now stand before thee. Let us not linger on that and instead tell us is there any new news to be had?**_

The King of Rohan seemed to be perturbed but obliged Fenrir no less as he spoke quickly, "More armies are moving to the east and south. Even now Sauron's armies still move even without him but we know not where they will strike first. Hark! Bring us news of Mithrandir! Where has he gone at this dire hour?"

Aragorn stepped forward and spoke slowly as though to measure his words but for a moment his eyes strayed to Éowyn, who avoided his gaze. "He has traveled ahead of us with one of our companions, the Shire folk."

"Hobbits!" Merry's little but firm voice chimed in helpfully as he stepped forward. The King looked at Merry in surprise before he bowed and introduced himself. "I am Meriadoc, son of Saradoc my liege."

"A Halfling! Are you not what some among us refer to as Holbytlan?"

"Hobbits, if you will sire but yes that is what we are considered." Merry chirped contently and with a laugh the king said with open arms, "Welcome! Come and rest, I am sure you are all tired and I would like to hear what has come to pass while you were away."

* * *

When Laegolas was finally able to slip away from the King's battle feast he went in search of the large wolf. Instead he found 'Harry' in one of the high towers and stilled as he gazed at the being in wonder. The moon's soft glow seemed to highlight all of his features and it was breath taking as though finally sensing he had an audience, Harry looked over his shoulder and met Laegolas' gaze with a shy smile. Something within the elf clicked and he swallowed a little thickly as Harry turned away, no as Mîrchalen turned away because that will always be who he was to the elf. He silently moved beside the young man and waited for Mîrchalen to start talking as he knew he would. _**Did Fenrir behave himself?**_

Laegolas' lips quirked up as he remembered the wolf's way fondly and almost like he knew him forever he said easily, _"Only as best he could."_

He saw Mîrchalen smile but heard his breathy laugh like a caress in his mind. It was no longer strange to feel someone's voice in his head or at least it wasn't strange to feel Mîrchalen's. It always felt so soothing and loving but it felt a little different when it was both of them, almost intimate. Laegolas glanced over at Mîrchalen, watching as his emerald gaze seemed to reflect the stars and glitter. It was beautiful.

_**Isn't it…Night time is always my favorite time when the stars shine brightest.**_

Laegolas almost blushed, not realizing he'd uttered the thought aloud but thankfully Mîrchalen had thought he was talking about the night sky. Shifting awkwardly to his embarrassment, Laegolas let his keen eyes travel across the lands before he looked back at the being. He seemed to be much better if not fully recovered and suddenly worry curled in the pit of his stomach. Without thinking he touched Mîrchalen's arm gently, turning him to look at him and instinctively he met those questioning emerald eyes. A lock of jet black hair fell into one of those emeralds and again instinctively he whipped it away before he asked, "Are you well now?"

Pink dusted across delicate but high cheekbones and pale skin, making his full lips more noticeable and suddenly Laegolas just wanted to lean down and –

"I am fine now, Elf-Prince. You needn't worry for me. It would take much more to fully put me out of battle."

The elf prince was pulled from his thoughts by Mîrchalen's soft but firm words and now it was his turn to blush a little at his thoughts. Before he realized the emotional distance Mîrchalen had put in those words and frowned. He looked into Mîrchalen's guarded eyes and something in him ached. Without thinking he cupped his cheek tenderly as he spoke reverently but feverishly, _"What I would not do for you to trust me with you most guarded emotions. I wish you would lean on me and bring down your walls."_

He watched as emerald eyes were hidden from sight when his eyes closed, he felt as much as saw Mîrchalen shiver at his words before there was a flash of an emotion in his eyes when they opened again. Mîrchalen stepped back out of his hold and turned away, there was a shimmer around him and suddenly the falcon was in his place. He took off, leaving Laegolas with only a whisper of words in the elf prince's mind. _**Be wary of what you wish for, dear Greenleaf…**_

**To be continued…**

**A/N cont-** Hope you guys enjoyed the first longish chappie! Things seem to be heating up between the two but what happened to Harry that has left him so guarded? What horrors did he face as Master of Death? And what exactly happened during his time on earth as Harry Potter?


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Immortal Collision

**Warnings:** OOCness, violence, gore, angst, language, boyxboy/malexmale, drama, darkness etc.

**Pairings:** LegolasxHarry, AragornxArwen

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Harry Potter nor LOTR. All claims go to their prospective owners.

**Author's Note:** I'm so happy that I got reviews and that everyone loved it! Sorry it took so long and hopefully I can get a steady flow of chapters out whenever I can. Anyway! Here's another chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it :)

"_Elvish"_

"Regular"

_**Speaking through minds**_

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter Four**

Laegolas still stood in the same spot long after, his eyes staring afar as the great being's words replayed in his mind. He could still feel Mîrchalen's cool skin beneath his fingertips and the dull ache throbbed painfully for a moment. Maybe he should not have pressed so hard and let his emotions get the best of him. However, he had never felt this way for another living being before. It was a strange emotion that both hurt and relieved him. Something beckoned him towards Mîrchalen and it was so hard to fight it and yet at the same time he did not wish to. Unmistakable footsteps came towards him from behind until the stout dwarf stood by his side, as though sensing Laegolas' reverent mood the dwarf remained silent and waited. He didn't have to wait long for soon enough Laegolas looked down from the skies he watched and said, "I might have done a thing that should not have been and I might have uttered words that should have never been heard."

Gimli gave him a thoughtful look and let a moment of rare un-brash wisdom leak from his mouth, "Sometimes that which shouldn't be uttered must be and that which shouldn't have been done need be whether for our own good or the good of another."

The elf prince thought about what he said and asked, "Is it right to act so selfishly?"

Suddenly there was understanding in Gimli's look and knowing in the glint of his eyes as he gazed upon Laegolas. "Sometimes the selfishness of one can save another."

"You comfort me once more, Gimli son of Glóin. You have truly become a friend to me." Laegolas smiled at the Dwarf as he spoke and Gimli puffed out his chest becoming the gruff loud dwarf he usually was again. "Nonsense! I merely needed you out of whatever spell you were under so that I may show you the true might of a Dwarf when battle comes."

Laegolas laughed but accepted his friend's words nonetheless, knowing Gimli's words were from embarrassment more than naught.

* * *

Aragon was surprised to see Mîrchalen in the form of the falcon he'd grown so fond of when he reached his room. However, unlike the usual proud form the falcon held, his head was slightly ducked into his body and his wings drooped. For a moment Aragon feared that whatever ill darkness he was supposed to have recovered from was still eating away at him. However, wasn't it supposed to be Fenrir the great forest wolf and not this bird? Cautiously he approached the bird and when he got within arm's reach, he gently stroked the falcon's head. Unlike usual, he didn't make a sound but simply leaned into the touch. After a few minutes, the falcon allowed Aragon to handle him and perched upon his forearm but was careful that its talons didn't break through skin. "Mîrchalen? What is wrong?"

Emerald eyes looked up at the rider and if he didn't know better there was a haunted look in those predatory eyes. _**I am simply tired Aragorn. I have only just regained consciousness and am trying to regain my strength.**_

The king to be could tell there was more to it but decided to leave it alone for now. Instead he sat upon his bed, using the headboard as a backrest. He stroked the falcon's soft feathers and admired them. Smiling when finally a soft crooning noise came from the creature and his head was no longer ducked into his body. Aragorn thought for a moment before he spoke softly, confiding in the great creature who had so much faith that he would become a great king. "I am scared, Harry."

Emerald eyes zeroed in on him and there was a sad but warm look of understanding in them. It made it easier for the next words to come out of his lips. "Gondor…Gondor is the place of my fore fathers and I understand I must reclaim my title. However, what if I am to follow the path of Isildur? I do not know how to lead a people let alone a kingdom. I fear I will fail them."

Cooing softly before a hiss and click followed, the bird moved up to his shoulders and preened his hair affectionately as his voice whispered softly into his mind. _**Fear of failing your people is the first step into being a great king. For all kings fear and fear of failing their people is the greatest. It is what makes them fight so hard in battle and why they succeed. You, Elessar, may be Isildur's heir but you are not Isildur. I see the paths the future may take and you are heading towards a future of peace and prosperity. Do not lose your fear, take it by the hand and mold it into a sword that will fight down all that would stand in your way.**_

Aragorn felt a strange sense of peace at Mîrchalen's words and smiled, _"La fael"_ (_Thank you_)

Mîrchalen ruffled his feathers a bit and glanced away as he said, _**You are welcome. Now sleep while you can. There is a fight coming our way and you will need the rest.**_

* * *

There was no mercy in this fight and no rest, they had attacked with no warning and it was all they could do to not fall to their mercy. Laegolas had been separated from Aragorn, Gimli and Mîrchalen as he shot arrow after arrow into his victims and each one fell. He could hear Aragon's shouts and Gimli's war cries but he had no sign of Mîrchalen anywhere and there was a pain in his chest that he was beginning to realize was fear. Fear that something had happened to the great being even though the rational part of his mind knew that he was highly likely able to take care of himself. He hadn't noticed an orc had slipped behind him until a blaze of silver rushed past him, stomping the creature to the ground. Laegolas looked on in awe as a large silver stallion reared up and stood before him. Emerald eyes looked at him with amusement before letting out a war cry and charging at another orc, silver and sharp hooves crushing and slicing at any that got in his path. He had thought no horse could be mightier than Shadowfaux but he'd been wrong. Where ever Mîrchalen had saved that horse from, they must have been the inspiration for Shadowfaux and his fore fathers. Mîrchalen butted his large head against Laegolas' shoulder and kneeled on his front legs, allowing the elf to climb atop him.

Once Laegolas was safely on his back the silver moonbeam of a horse charged back into battle, muscles flexing as they seemed to fly. Laegolas nearly fell off at the speed the horse was going at. A challenge was screamed from the horses throat when an Uruk-hai jumped in front of them and made him rear up. Mîrchalen struck out with his front hooves, distracting the stinking beast while Laegolas notched an arrow and fired it. Before it knew what had happened, the Uruk-hai was dead and Mîrchalen was charging once more. Laegolas immediately caught sight of Aragorn when he noticed they were heading straight for him. "Aragorn!"

The man who was soon to be Elessar turned and reached out his hand for Laegolas to grab, just before their hands met Mîrchalen made a wheezing sound and stumbled but got his stride back with a violent shake of his head. Laegolas brought Aragorn onto his back with little difficulty but his heart dropped when he noticed blood falling like a river from the horse. Mîrchalen's breathes coming in harsher as he ran, a spear caught in his side but still he charged on, up the stairs towards the castle. "Mîrchalen! Mîrchalen, please you must stop!"

Aragorn's words got slapped away and back into the air but Mîrchalen's ears flicked back towards them and his voice whispered weakly into their minds, _**Do not worry. I am fine. You must get behind those doors.**_

Mîrchalen stumbled again, going down hard on his front legs but shook it off and charged on. Ignoring the begging and pleading of his charges he swerved dangerously, sending both Aragorn and Laegolas tumbling through the doors. Both ran to the edge of the doors as they watched Mîrchalen turn back to look for their Dwarf companion. Laegolas could feel the earth scream its rage as Mîrchalen's blood continued to gush from his wound, within second's rain poured down from the heavens drenching them just as a huge explosion sounded in the area Mîrchalen headed into. They fought with the idea of abandoning the remains of the castle/fortress and going to help Mîrchalen but before they could take another step a pained howl chilled the air. Laegolas for the first time saw red and pain exploded in his mind sending him down to one knee. Appearing in front of them was Gimli, he blinked owlishly before he turned back to where hoards of Uruk-hai and Orcs were gathered. "The creator!"

Without hesitation Laegolas picked up his bows and knifes and ran for the hoard, fear coursing through his veins as he remembered the phantom pain in his mind. What had that been? When had a connection been made between him and the great being?

When he finally broke through what he saw made his breath catch. Barely standing was Fenrir, lips bared in a silent snarl of rebellion at all the creatures around him. It was a horrible and magnificent scene for he was covered in his own blood, standing in a pool of it. Without thinking he dived into the fray, he heard an enraged snarl from Fenrir behind him and before he knew it. Laegolas was ripped from his feet and everything sped by him as he realized Fenrir carried him gently in his jaws towards the doors. He deposited the elf there and growled into their minds, _**Close the doors and bar them. I will be back.**_

"You will die!" Everyone froze at the doors at the elf's yelled words. No one had ever heard the usually calm elf raise his voice and it surprised everyone. The wolf looked at him quietly for a moment before slowly approaching him, as he did his form shifted before 'Harry' stood before him. His jet black hair stuck to the sides of his face, his clothes were ripped and blood oozed from various wounds. He seemed to hesitate before mimicking Laegolas' earlier action, resting his hand on his cheek he said feverishly, _"I will return."_

In a blinding light he was gone and the doors were shut as he ordered them to be.

* * *

Harry could feel his earthly body ebbing away. He would have to push things along a little but hopefully…there! He could have grinned at the sight of an army of elves marching towards the battle. Elrond understood his message then and lady Galadriel decided to join in. He allowed his human eyes to close and faded in to the celestial realm where Mother Nature and Sister Magic looked at him with worry.

_You will not last..._

_Your body shall fade..._

_You must finish this..._

_You cannot continue…_

He frowned at their echoed words and shook his head. _You as well as I know fate must run its course. It will be worse if I intervene fully with destiny's plan. These are consequences that we knew would come with me intervening._

_Even now your body on the earthly plain bleeds away its life blood. Change to the form you have forsaken for so long. Welcome it, cherish it and you may be saved._

Harry closed his eyes, all too aware of how weak his body was but the thought of using his other form shook him. Nodding his head he grinned wickedly at them before returning to the earthly plain where he took notice of Frodo and Gollum continuing to climb up the mountain side. He looked up to the sky and realized that more time must have past than he thought. Turning around back to where he knew Laegolas as well as Aragon and Gimli would be. For some reason the thought of being separated from Laegolas for too long didn't sit well with him. Seeing the elf in danger had enraged him but watching the pain and fear in his eyes hurt more than anything. It had pulled the promise of his return from his lips before he could stop it.

* * *

Laegolas couldn't help feeling impatient in waiting for Mîrchalen to return as Gandalf spoke of returning to Gondor to receive Pippin while they continued on with King Théoden and the elves to the Black Gates. He looked up when Gandalf approached him, a half smile that seemed a bit sad on his face as he said, _"Beings of power are hard to care for. They are the links to whether our world survives or not and that often guides them into danger. A word of advice my friend…do not let your heart stray less your soul can take being bonded to emptiness and you heart strong enough to survive being shattered…also do not capture one of power less you wish them to suffer eternity with pain."_

The elf prince frowned at the Istari' words, not fully comprehending them or what he meant by them. There were times where Mithrandir spoke riddles that not even an elf could understand but as soon as he'd come the Istari was gone. However, the riddle was pushed aside when a blinding flash of light revealed a bloodied and tired Mîrchalen. He looked around, his eyes glazed over and barely seeing as his mouth opened but instead of speaking aloud they heard his mind speech. _**Have I missed him then? Gandalf? There was something that had to be told to him.**_

He turned slightly, as though to go after him but he stumbled and his body went down. Aragorn was the first to catch his limp body before it hit the earth with full force. Laegolas was at his side in a second, checking over it and brushing away stray strands of hair as Éowyn ran up to them with bandages and medicine. She went to put the medicine on but his pale hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her completely as he smiled up at her benignly. "That will not work child but I thank thee all the same. I merely need rest."

"_You are a fool."_ Laegolas' angry words received a hiss of disapproval from Aragorn but Mîrchalen merely laughed it off. Emerald eyes gazed at him with tenderness he didn't remember earning yet it made him ache a little. _"A fool? Yes, indeed I must be. Fore to allow this to happen to me is a foolish thing indeed."_

Laegolas and Aragorn frowned, feeling as though he wasn't exactly talking about getting himself wounded. However, Gimli intervened in anymore thinking when he asked worriedly, "Is there no way to heal you?"

Mîrchalen' eyes closed for a moment and he was quiet before finally he spoke, having all of them let go of a breath they'd been holding. "I would have to go into a stasis, similar as the deep sleep I'd been in before but this time there would be no shifting of forms. I'd be helpless and vulnerable."

The elf prince felt like he was holding something back and by Aragorn' shared look he also thought so but they left it alone. Laegolas struggled with the idea and said, "So you will be in an almost dead-like state?"

The emerald eyed young man coughed violently, blood dripping down the side of his mouth before he was able to speak. "It would be similar to being dead, although my mind will be completely alive and active. Active enough where if I have the energy I could still communicate."

"Then Aragorn and I will take turns carrying and protecting you." Mîrchalen seemed to hesitate before pain swirled deep in those irises and he nodded his head. "I can agree to that. Give me a minute to settle into the stasis. When I no longer react to calls and touches that is when I am fully under stasis."

They watched as his breathing slowed and little by little they could see his body relax until finally his head lolled to the side. They took turns calling his name and trying to wake him but he never did so Aragorn took the first watch and picked him up, carrying him on his back. They talked quietly as they traveled, more about the orcs and what they expected to happen at the Black Gate. There was fear in everyone's eyes and you could feel the tension in the air. However, they could tell that not one person wanted to show that fear so they kept up the warm talk and happy gestures. Laegolas watched Aragorn carry Mîrchalen closely, seeing his steps become more labored the farther they went and how many times he had to keep shifting Mîrchalen's dead weight. As night began to fall once more and they made camp Laegolas took Mîrchalen from him and smiled warmly at his friend. _"You should rest. You look as though you will drop."_

Aragorn looked at him with an apologetic but thankful look. Laegolas cradled Mîrchalen's form in his arms and stroked a stray strand from his forehead. He could still see the wounds and blood pouring from Mîrchalen in his mind eyes as he remembered everything. He remembered how his heart had stopped when he saw the spear sticking out of Mîrchalen and how he thought he would lose him when he showed up again just barely coherent. Laegolas bent over Mîrchalen' form and whispered softly, _"What have you done to me?"_

**To be continued…**

**A/N:** I'm trying to get my chapters to be a little longer, just give it sometime lol. I'm going to try and get chapters out every Friday or Saturday if not every Friday or Saturday then every other Friday or Saturday. Let me know what you guys think of this chappie! Next one shouldn't take too long and I also have another HP/LOTR crossover that I hope you guys will enjoy called '_Faerie Child'_.


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Immortal Collision

**Warnings:** OOCness, violence, gore, angst, language, boyxboy/malexmale, drama, darkness etc.

**Pairings:** LegolasxHarry, AragornxArwen

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Harry Potter nor LOTR. All claims go to their prospective owners.

**Author's Note:**

"_Elvish"_

"Regular"

_**Speaking through minds**_

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter 5**

When Laegolas awoke from his slumber, he was in the same position he'd fallen asleep in. He was curled up around Mîrchalen's unconscious form as he sat, the green eyed being's head cradled in his lap and arms. He couldn't remember what he dreamed of but he remembered being brought out of his unconscious state by the whisper of his name. However, as he looked around now he noticed everyone was asleep and no one was particularly close to him in which he would awake if they'd whispered his name. He stayed very still to see if he heard any noise or to hear if anyone said his name once more but there was nothing but silence. Brushing it off as his conscious playing tricks on him he closed his eyes to return to sleep. In the brief moments in which he was between consciousness and sleep he heard it again. _**Dearest Greenleaf, hear me.**_

When Laegolas opened his eyes he was no longer in the encampment but in a glade brightly lit. He looked around and he felt at peace here, like this is where he belonged. His heart seemed to hum in contentment and his soul seemed to be drawn to here and he vaguely wondered if this was _Middle-Earth_ when she was first born. _**Yes and no, Laegolas.**_

He started at the voice in his mind before he realized how familiar it was and why. He turned and looked at the being standing infront of him, something familiar yet foreign about him. The being had long raven colored locks that fell in soft wavy curls down his back, his skin was an ethereal pale but there was nothing sickly about it, he was just an inch shorter than Laegolas and his body was lithe but under the long tunic and loose pants there was lean muscle. There was something very elegant about the being as he had his face lifted to the sun letting it bathe him. It was then Laegolas noticed his long pointed ears, slightly clawed fingers and the slight peek of something over his shoulders. The being slowly lowered his head and opened his eyes, revealing why he looked do familiar. Emerald eyes that seemed so much more vibrant now than they ever did on the earthly plane watched him closely. However, they were different, animalistic. His irises were vertical cat-like slits as they watched him curiously yet intently. Laegolas swallowed nervously and unconsciously took a step back but he noticed a look cross his face before it became neutral. Laegolas stepped forward and reached out to Mîrchalen, _"I didn't-"_

Mîrchalen's slightly cold looked made him stop talking before the being looked around the glade thoughtfully. "This is both _Middle-earth_ when she was first born and the place we reside, the celestial plane. You were brought here by me through your half-conscious mind."

Laegolas hurriedly processed what Mîrchalen said, noticing the slight pointed incisors in his mouth before he asked, "The way you look now…is it your true form?"

Suddenly out from behind Mîrchalen, where he'd noticed something peeking from around his back, were wings large enough to furl around his body. Mîrchalen studied his wings and the rest of his body before answering Laegolas' hesitant question. "My human body had long died away after my world died and another was born. This form was the form I was granted to continue living on as the master of death. It is the form of death and those you will meet upon your travel to wherever."

The elf prince felt a trace of fear in his heart but there was also awe as he watched Mîrchalen's wings spread and shudder as though they had a mind of their own. He hesitated before taking another step and then another till he was in reach of his wings. He looked into animalistic green eyes and Mîrchalen watched him with guarded curiosity but didn't pull away or refuse him so he reached out his hand tentatively. He gasped when his hand touched silky soft feathers and the emerald eyed young man hummed appreciatively at the feel of Laegolas' hands running through his feathers, his eyes closing. Laegolas stepped closer, trailing his hand across feathers and causing a shudder to go through his wings as well as body. He stopped just a few inches away from Mîrchalen, their faces only close together as the elf prince studied every inch of his regal but angular face. Mîrchalen opened his eyes and watched him carefully, his irises dilating with clear desire before Laegolas spoke. _"So you are death itself."_

Mîrchalen let a clawed finger run down the side of Laegolas' face and the elf prince shivered but it wasn't from cold or fear. _"I am life and death. I am the creator after all."_

Laegolas laughed lightly at that, the master of death's tone at the end somewhat playful. Laegolas could see the walls coming down slowly as Mîrchalen saw the elf prince was no longer visibly afraid of how he looked. His wings furled around the both of them, causing Laegolas to move closer to the green eyed man till their bodies nearly touched. _"Why did you call to me?"_

Hunger flashed through the great being's eyes before he rested his forehead against Laegolas' and said softly, _"I want to apologize for worrying you. I also wanted you to see me, who I am when I am not in the mortal plane. You asked for this so fervently after all."_

He chuckled at the soft shade of red that dusted across the elf's cheeks for a second, their eyes meeting and causing a spark to light between them before Mîrchalen stepped back. He looked around him and slowly his form shifted until he was in his human form. Laegolas took a step forward, his fingers brushing against Mîrchalen's cheek gently. Again the feverish desire to be near Mîrchalen took over and he desperately wanted this all powerful being to open up to him completely. The Master of Death must have seen it on the elf prince's face because his eyes dilated once more and a longing seemed to fill his gaze. "Laegolas-"

The elf put a finger to his lips to stop him from continuing, hearing the wary warning tone of his voice as he said his name. They were so close, leaning in tentatively and just before their lips met Laegolas felt a jolt.

His eyes opened to see it was morning and Aragorn was looking at him with a grim expression. Laegolas felt his chest tighten and looked down to the pale male in his arms, his wounds somewhat healed but still needing time. He looked at Aragorn dazed, feeling a loss at the fact he'd been awoken before he'd gotten a chance to do what he'd been driven crazy with want to do. He let out a soft sigh of loss before straightening up at Aragorn's words. "I must go into the mountains."

The elf prince watched his hand go to the blade at his side and felt his eyes widen slightly, the broken blade of Isildur lay there innocently at his side. Laegolas looked up once more into Aragorn's face and shuddered at the thought of what they would find in that mountain but nodded his head in understanding. He hesitated when he looked back down at Mîrchalen's prone form and Aragorn answered his unasked question. "The King has promised to leave only his best with the great creator. You needn't worry, we will be reunited with him soon. At the moment they will continue on to Minas Tirith and we will catch up with them."

Laegolas nodded and kissed Mîrchalen's brown before slipping out from beneath him, balling up a cloak for his head. He didn't notice Aragorn's curious gaze before he turned around and said, "Let us get Gimli and ride."

The soon to be King grinned warmly before turning to get the dwarf.

OoO

Mîrchalen watched as they entered the fallen king's land from the celestial plane, looking back at Mother Nature and how much paler she seemed. Father Time and Sister Magic watched her with worry as she curled her arms around her. Her usually vivid green dress that looked similar to leaves was withering and brown, her usually tan skin was pale. Her muddy brown eyes with specks of green were dull and feverish. The antlers that sat atop her usually wavy brown hair were broken and shedding while her hair was lackluster and hanging limply off her shoulders. She was sick, far sicker than she'd ever been in a very long time. Sister Magic was no better but not as heavily affected. Her iridescent skin seemed to take on a sickly blue hue, her white-blonde hair was dull and almost wheat colored, usually cornflower blue eyes were an almost pale unseeing silver and her grand robes of royal purple and blue were in rags. However, she neither shivered as violently nor breathed as raspy as Mother Nature was in this moment. Mîrchalen frowned, worry tightened his chest and he met Father Time's eyes. Father Time's hair was greying faster than usual and his face was already settling into their wrinkles while his eyes were their usual sharp hazel that calculated everything. The hour glass that hung from around his neck showed the sands falling faster than the eye could see.

_She will not last long._ Mîrchalen flinched at Father Time's words and looked at Mother Nature once more and knew he was right. They were losing time and here he was with the elf… Mîrchalen shook his head riding himself of the memories from when he'd drawn Laegolas' spirit into the celestial realm. _Leave him Father. We both know Brother Life is trying as best he can. Anymore and it will bring down the wrath of Almighty Fate. Already he has pushed so much that his human body now lays injured._

Mîrchalen threw Sister Magic a grateful look before he looked at Mother Nature once more. She looked up at him through her pain and smiled lightly at him. Pain lanced through his chest at the sight of her in pain yet she smiled to try and reassure him. _Maybe I should test him, Almighty Faith that is. If things continue as is I fear for Mother. I will go to the Hobbit whose name is Frodo and help. He is our best chance._

They all grew silent as they thought about what he said with fear and excitement for none of them have ever dared gone against the great Fate. However, here was one of their own near her end yet the great Fate did nothing. Father Time tensed for a second before nodding his head slowly, _Go but be careful. The Almighty might not appreciate your meddling there but we must do something for your Uncle Chaos has his fingers dug too deeply in Middle-Earth._

Mîrchalen nodded before closing his eyes and letting the blinding light engulf him and his human body.

OoO

Mîrchalen opened his eyes to see himself inside Mordor, he shivered as he felt the traces of Uncle Chaos in the air. His power and aura of menace caressed his mind, pushing against his barriers as he tried to gain entrance. He brushed off his uncles insistent probes in favor of looking around him before he spotted who he was looking for. Frodo looked around himself in fear and confusion. _**Frodo…**_

The Hobbit jumped and spun around till his eyes landed on Mîrchalen's shifting form. He watched him in fear before Mîrchalen spoke again. _**Frodo, I am the one known in this world as the Emerald Creator. I am Brother Life and Master of Death. Frodo, Samwise is not far from here but you must hurry. Time is no longer on our side. Even now Aragorn, Laegolas, Gimli and your Hobbit cousin's fight for the sake of all Middle-Earth.**_

Frodo seemed to watch him with wary acceptance before he spoke, his voice raspy and tired. "What would you have me do?"

He gave the hobbit a fatherly look before turning and stepping down the spiral stairs. He watched as the orcs and Uruk-hai talked, tension thick between both species. He needed only push and that fragile thread would break. He went back up and saw an orc and Uruk-hai near Frodo arguing, with a wicked smirk he planted a suggestion and that was all it took. Pushing the orc downstairs and shouting that he'd "tried to stick him" a fight broke out. Mîrchalen went back to Frodo and said lightly, _**Be quick and light little hobbit. You must hurry and follow me. Now!**_

With that they both ran stealthily past the fighting crowd, past winding stairs and straight into Samwise Gamgee. _**Hurry Hobbits! Leave the celebration of reunion for later when we are all safe. The eye of Sauron is not blind and there is one that even now fights to know your whereabouts. Come Hobbits we must hurry.**_

At his words they both sobered and found Orc disguises, after a few minutes of traveling Frodo looked up at him and asked tentatively, "Why is it we see you yet no other we have passed have been able to?"

Mîrchalen smiled lightly at the Hobbit's intellect before he answered thoughtfully. _**I am in the in-between, between the mortal and celestial plane. You can see me because I wish you to see me. Any other would merely see a slight disturbance but would be coerced into forgetting about it.**_

Sam nodded his head in understanding while Frodo looked at him thoughtfully and said, "Your voice…You were with me one night. I remember hearing it in my head."

Mîrchalen smiled warmly at the hobbit and laid a gentle hand on his head before he nodded his head in confirmation. A genuine smile lit up the tired Hobbit's face and it was reward enough for the master of death. When they finally got to the mountain/volcano Frodo and Sam shed their disguises and began to climb. Frodo continued to stumble, fatigue and the ring slowly yet finally beginning to get to him. The Master of Death watched with an ache in his heart, feeling his Uncle probe more violently yet continuing to ignore it, instead he laid a hand on Frodo's head. He pushed some of his power into him and shielded his mind from the ring's grasps. He felt his form flicker in and out of existence as pain lanced through his body as though he was being torn in two. While he breathed heavily from pain, Frodo's breathes became less labored and his steps more sure. He looked down at the great being just as the great eyes attention swerved towards the gates. They all looked towards the gates and knew without a doubt that the rest of the fellowship was at the gates now creating a distraction. "Mîrchalen…"

Mîrchalen's eyes looked at Frodo's worried ones and he sent the Hobbit a wan smile as he spoke softly, _**I gave you as much as I dared to. It cost me little but you must hurry. The one known as Gollum comes for the ring. I will hold him off but you must go and continue. Destroy the ring and by Valar's wishes may you return in one piece.**_

He watched as both Hobbit's continued to climb the mountain and knew the mind block would last and that maybe, just maybe he hadn't pushed the Almighty too much by doing this. However, at that moment pain lanced through his body as he was attacked by Sméagol. Without a second thought he reached into his core and let his magic lash out at the creature, a ray of green hitting the creature dead in the chest. Sméagol lay still where he fell to the floor and once again Mîrchalen felt as though he was being torn in two as in the moment of using magic his Uncle tore through his shields and found what he'd been trying to hide so desperately. The image of one elf that'd managed to wiggle himself into his heart. With that the skies grew dark and an ominous laugh filled the air as a dark cloud left the great tower the eye sat upon and headed straight for the gates. Mîrchalen suddenly felt cold as horror washed over him, pain long forgotten he let out a roar of rage and with a large crack the young man was gone.

OoO

Laegolas only remembered fighting alongside Aragorn before he was wrapped up in a fog of black and fighting to get air into his lungs. He could hear Aragorn's panicked yells but he could see nothing but darkness. He could hear dark menacing laughter in the fog, as though someone was taking joy out of seeing him struggle but he couldn't understand who until a might roar of rage shook the ground and suddenly the blackness was gone and he was on the ground drinking in deep gulfs of air. Infront of him stood a creature he'd never seen the likes of, instead of fur it had scales that slowly turned from grey to blood red as its growl grew to a snarl. It had a slim muscular body, liquid silver eyes, razor sharp teeth and a whip-like tale. The scales near its neck, its hackles, rose viciously as it snarled. Fear bubbled up in Laegolas at this mysterious but obviously deadly creature. It snorted and looked at him, lips curling in a snarl before looking back at the grey fog that formed a male figure before solidifying. The man's eyes were pitch black, his hair a rusted red that fell to his ears, his robes were a blood red and gold that fell luxuriously to his feet. His skin was a healthy color and his eyes sparkled with sick amusement as he looked at them, his incisors slightly sharpened as he looked at the wolf-like creature. _**Come now nephew. One less thing to hold you back, let us be rid of him.**_

A blood curling snarl left the things lips as it took a step closer to the being. _**I think not Uncle Chaos. I am to send you where you belong.**_

They could all see a part of the man's robes were torn from where the creature, Mîrchalen, had ripped him away from the elf prince. Something seemed to flash across the being's face before he looked at Laegolas who now stood. The battle had slowed to a stop to see these two beings. However, before anything serious could happen a shrieking sound filled the air and they all looked to where Sauron's eye was. They watched as it seemed to collapse in on itself and brought the dark tower down with it. A backlash of power swept the land causing them to duck down and cover themselves as the dark power released and Sauron fell, his ring destroyed.

The being of Chaos scowled before glaring down at the creature before him who was no doubt to everyone's minds now, Mîrchalen. _**Do not think this is over nephew. He was but one pawn in this game of ours. Look forward to seeing me again.**_

His body faded into the dark mist and in a violent gust of air he was gone. The creature's form shifted, bones crunching and shifting until before them stood the Master of Death. Mîrchalen watched all of them, the ground around them destroyed along with their enemies but the ground they stood on was unharmed. Laegolas met Mîrchalen's gaze and felt something twist within him and he knew exactly what would happen next. With a desperate cry of his name, Laegolas lunged forward but it was too late. With a flash of bright light the Master of Death and Creator was gone, leaving them with nothing but a dirt bridge.

OoO

Mîrchalen watched from the Celestial plan as Aragorn was crowned King and Arwen his queen but his gaze fell to a lone elf. _You should be with him Son._

The Master of Death looked back towards Mother Nature and smiled. She was regaining her strength and even though Uncle Chaos still roamed _Middle-earth_ she no longer cried out in pain and mercy. His stench still stunk up the earth's ground and he still had his claws in her but he was lying in wait. However, at remembering her earlier words his eyes fell back to the elf prince who, while he smiled, seemed sad beyond his years. _It is better and safer if we no longer had a part in each other's lives. Uncle will find a way to use him against me if I continue fraternizing with an Elfling._

_He will find a way anyhow. Would it not be safer for him if you were by his side?_ Mîrchalen hesitated and frowned at Mother Nature causing her to laugh lightly. While she had a point there was a part of him that was reluctant to get near Laegolas again. He'd smelled the pure terror on the elf prince's form when he saw his animagus. He shuddered as he remembered the creature's form that he took. A creature of chaos in itself, he'd had no idea what it was when he'd been in his own world but now he did know. It was a hellhound, a creature of death and chaos. It only felt hunger and rage that could never be satisfied. He shook himself and scowled, _No it is better this way._

He heard Mother Nature's whispery sigh before she laid a hand on his shoulder, slowly turning him to face her. Her hands were cold he vaguely noted when she laid one on his cheek in a motherly gesture. _You deserve to be happy. Go to him, live the life you never quite got to in your own time._

Mîrchalen winced as he remembered his time as 'Harry James Potter' before he remembered his other lives and looked away. _Why? So that I may watch him die and lose another that I love?_

Mother Nature frowned before smiling sadly but understandingly as she too and each of them had fallen for those on the lands they watched over and watched them perish along with the world. _That will not come for some time little one. After all he is an immortal in his own right, correct?_

The master of death hesitated before nodding. He looked longingly back at the reflection of Laegolas, who was now with the fellowship at Rivendell. Frodo was saying goodbye to everyone before setting sail with Bilbo to the Grey Haven. Sighing and letting his shoulders sag, he gave in to his feelings that he'd long pushed away. _Alright Mother. You win for this once. _

She let out a soft laugh that seemed to echo around them before kissing him on the forehead. _Go to your Elf Prince, Lord over Death and Creator of life. Show him why it is that he longs for you._

Mîrchalen blushed but grinned wickedly as he pulled away from Mother Nature, a white light encircling him before disappearing.

OoO

Laegolas sat atop of a tree, his thoughts far from where he sat in Mirkwood. It had been years since he'd seen Mîrchalen yet he'd heard tales of Fenrir being back in the woods, Spirit roaming among the Rohirrim plains with the herds and he'd heard of the ferocious King that fought alongside Éowyn. He also heard of Osiris, who perched atop of Aragorn's throne and gave him console whenever he needed it yet his Mîrchalen never came to him. His heart ached as he remembered the heartbreaking look on the man's face as those green eyes saw through him to the fear that sat deeply within him. It had been hurt and betrayal that shined in those emerald lakes and he was sorry for it being he who put those feelings there.

Laegolas snapped his eyes open when he realized they'd closed for a moment as his thoughts had lulled him into a light doze. He'd been having trouble sleeping as of late as the memory of that night when they'd almost shared an intimate moment haunted his dreams only to be followed by the vision of the thick black fog and green eyes filled with pain. He felt his chest clench and for a moment there was naught but anger. He felt anger at Mîrchalen for not trusting him enough to let down his walls, anger at everyone who was visited by the green eyed being and most of all anger at himself for not being able to overcome his fear and hurting Mîrchalen in the process. _**Calm yourself, dear Greenleaf.**_

Laegolas started at the all too familiar voice in his head. He looked around impatiently before catching a noise from below him. He leaned forward on the branch he sat on and looked down. A large stag stood grazing on the grass just underneath him but that is not what made his breath catch. Its fur was a pure white like the moons soft beams and its large yet sharp antlers were pure silver. When it looked up at him for a moment he saw nothing but green and yearning filled him at once. He made to move but the stag sneezed violently and shook his head as Mîrchalen's voice said inside his head _**No, stay.**_

The order behind that was firm and Laegolas froze and frowned before relaxing his body against the tree. The stag, Mîrchalen, paced back and forth for a moment before it looked up at him again. Intelligent blue eyes watched him with a guarded emotion but he couldn't tell what it was. They simply watched each other and slowly the elf prince relaxed until the silence became comfortable. There was a shimmer around the stag when suddenly the hawk was flying up towards the elf. Just before it landed on the branch infront of the elf, the bird shimmered again and Mîrchalen sat atop the branch.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
